Born On Serenity
by L.Hawk
Summary: Not all the characters are born on serenity, but I thought it sounded good. Post-BDM about the children, biological and otherwise, of the serenity crew. Lists them in Biographical order.
1. Prolouge

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne and Kaylee; I am only borrowing them for this story.

Kaylee and Jayne were sitting at the table in the common room. Jayne had just come back from a job. He was wolfing down a plate of food despite the fact it was nowhere near mealtime. Adrenaline always made him hungry. Kaylee had stayed behind with Serenity and was not hungry. She was merely enjoying a cup of tea.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know," she said "The population of Serenity's mor'en doubled in the past three years."

Jayne looked puzzled "'Ow'd oo figer dat?" he said with his mouth full of food.

Kaylee smiled. "It's easy. When we first got back inta space we had 7 people, you me, The Cap'n, Zoë, Simon, River and 'Nara."

Jayne nodded and swallowed " 'Kay," He said slowly indicating she continue.

Kaylee went on "And now we have us, plus Mozart and Bach, Tabbina, Lillian, Jelly Roll, Symbol, Zen and Silverfur, and Lil' Jane. That makes nine. That's a lota kids."

Jayne snorted, "Nine ain't that many."

Just then The Captain walked in just then. "Nine ain't that many of what?"

Jayne turned his head away, but Kaylee giggled "Kids Captin, there are nine kids aboard serenity."

"Well," he said slowly, while filling a wide-mouthed glass jar, half with milk and half with the still hot water from Kaylee's tea "Tain't a pittance but tain't a parcel neither just the way it is is all. " and with that he left the common area carrying the bottle by the threads along the rim.

Mozart came running through the door just after Mal left. He ran right to Kaylee and screamed "Mama!"

Kaylee scooped him up and hugged him tightly.


	2. Lillian

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne and Kaylee; I am only borrowing them for this story. None of my knowledge of what it's like to be pregnant is firsthand, so I apologize if it seems unrealistic.

Lillian

It had been about a month since Wash had died. Serenity was back off the ground and they had completed several jobs. It was back to normal, but not for Zoë.

She was still grieving for Wash, but that wasn't the only thing. She started feeling tired and snappy. Her back also started hurting. It was harder for her to keep her cool, which worried her. She mostly brushed it off at first, but when she started feeling queasy in the morning, she went to see Simon. He confirmed she was pregnant.

She was shocked at first. She had told the doctor that she and wash had always used protection. He had smiled and said, "No method will protect you 100%"

She was secretly pleased; she had always wanted to have a child, but it somehow felt wrong with out Wash. She dawdled in telling the rest of the crew and the doctor had agreed to keep it a secret but it couldn't stay hidden forever.

It was one week after she had found out. She was on the bridge with Mal. He had asked her if everything was okay. He was too close a friend not to notice. She took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell him some time.

She didn't mice words "Sir, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her flabbergasted. "But Wash is…"

She glared at him "It's his baby from before he died."

"Oh" he said. He quickly looked for words to fill the gap, "Well congratulations, have you told the rest of the crew yet?"

She looked down. She hadn't thought of telling the rest of the crew. "I was going to tell them at dinner," She said making it up as she went along to hide the fact that she hadn't really planned on telling them, "Unless you want…"

He shook his head "No, it's your baby, I conjure you should make the announcement."

She merely nodded and left the bridge.

That night at dinner, everyone gathered round the table. Kaylee and Simon came in late together as they had many nights in the past month. River sat with the rest of the crew but seemed not quite there, which was normal for her. Jayne was his usual self, and Inara was quiet and composed as ever.

About halfway through the meal she cleared her throat loudly. Talk at the table stopped. She took a deep breath and stood up to give her speech more clout. "I have something to tell you all," she began. Although you'd never know to look at her, she was extremely nervous. She figure she might as well just spit it out and get it over with, same as with the captain. "I'm pregnant"

Inara, with her training was the first to find her voice, "Congratulations," she said smiling.

Jayne quickly followed by saying "Good for you" and his tone seemed more genuine than she had expected.

Kaylee smiled "That's shiny Zoë."

The captain and Simon didn't say anything, but both smiled.

River surprised everyone by going up and putting her ear against Zoë's belly. Zoë flinched a little but was so used to Rivers antics she didn't try to stop her. River said "She likes it inside you now but she will want to come out when it is her time, and it will be very painful fro you when she does."

The captain nodded in agreement. "That's the way of things." River looked at him before walking away.

Zoë had insisted on going on jobs even though she was pregnant. Mal had brought it up once saying "Should you still be risking your life now that you got someone besides yourself to worry 'bout?"

Zoë had glared at him and replied, "Seems to me, sir, I've always had to worry about someone besides myself, what with you getting shot at all the time."

To that her had said, "I'm flattered to be so high on your list of priorities." He hadn't broached the subject again; He knew Zoë well enough to let it be.

Kaylee was a different matter; she was always begging Zoë to stay on Serenity. Whenever Kaylee brought it up Zoë would say, "I need to protect the captain."

The most peculiar part of that was Jayne always said "I can protect the captain." He seemed even more protective of her than usual always suggesting she take the less dangerous position in every situation. He even helped her fabricate some new armor to fit over her expanding womb.

It was eight months to the day after she had given the announcement at dinner. She, Mal and Jayne had just gotten back from a negotiation. Oddly enough for them, nothing had gone wrong and they had left the surface without incident, minus their cargo and with Mal holding a bag of coins.

Serenity gave a sudden jolt as River took off. Zoë gasped in pain and fell to the ground. The captain dropped the bag of coins and rushed over to her. "It's starting," was all she said.

The captain yelled "Jayne!", but Jayne was already there. The captain grabbed her feet and Jayne grabbed her head and the carried her to the infirmary. Along the way they met Kaylee and the captain barked, "Go get the doctor and have him meet us in the infirmary!" Kaylee said, "Right" and went off to go find Simon.

By the time Mal and Jayne got Zoë to the infirmary, Simon was already there prepping the table. He had gained some experience since delivering Jonah to Petaline but he was still pretty nervous as he told mal and Jayne, "Set her down here."

Mal left the room at once but Jayne stayed where he was until the doctor told him to move so he could give Zoë something for the pain. Then he left the infirmary.

Neither Mal nor Jayne went far. They both stayed by the infirmary windows, different windows, and watched. Kaylee did her best to stay out of Simon's way but refused to leave Zoë's side.

River came on the intercom system and said, "She hates causing so much pain but she needs to come out."

When she heard this Inara came running. She stayed in the infirmary with Kaylee holding Zoë's other hand for the entire 10-hour labor. Neither Mal nor Jayne left their window for long, they both stayed for the whole time.

After the baby was born, the doctor handed her over to Zoë who smiled. "Congratulations It's a girl," he said.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Kaylee.

Zoë was tired but she already knew the name "Lillian."

Kaylee smiled "That's a pretty name." She said

Zoë smiled, "My Mama always said if I had a little sister that what she would name her."

Kaylee stroked little Lillian's face gently. "What about a middle name?"

Zoë wiped a tear from her eye as she said "Hoban, Lillian Hoban Washburn."

Inara smiled and spoke up "welcome to the world Lillian Hoban"

Kaylee smiled at that and rested her arm on her own rounding womb.

The next chapter will be about Kaylee's child.


	3. Mozart and Bach

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne and Kaylee; I am only borrowing them for this story. None of my knowledge of what it's like to be pregnant is firsthand, so I apologize if it seems unrealistic. Also, I have no idea what a Hydraulic Pin is.

Mozart And Bach

Kaylee loved Simon. She had always had a crush on him but now that he had reciprocated, she loved him more than ever. They still had their disagreements, but she was happier than ever.

It was about three weeks after Zoë had announced her pregnancy. Kaylee was in the engine that morning room, fitting some new parts, when she fainted.

She woke up in the infirmary with Simon standing over her and Jayne walking out the door. Jayne had stayed until he knew she was going to be ok and then left quickly.

She smiled up at Simon and he smiled back at her, though his smile was rather fixed.

She frowned. "What happened?"

He turned away to wash his hands. They weren't dirty but he felt like he had to do something. He replied, "You passed out."

She stood up. She felt kind of dizzy and closed her eyes for a second. He noticed this and grabbed her. After a moment, she felt better. She laughed. " I gotta get back to Serenity. I'm shiny now, honest."

"Wait," he said, "there's something I need to tell you."

She frowned, "good news or bad news."

Simon thought for a moment "Medically it's neutral, but I think you'll be pleased." As he said this, he knew she would be.

She cocked her head and looked at him. He took a deep breath. "You're pregnant."

Her face lit up in a huge grin when she heard this. She hugged Simon and he looked surprised. She looked at him. "Ain't you happy to be a dad?"

He smiled "I am but,"

She looked hurt. He quickly tried to explain, "I'm just nervous, I've never been a father before, and I…"

She giggled. "Simon, you'll do great," He smiled a t that. She headed for the door "I'm going to tell everybody."

"Wait," he said for the second time. She turned. He looked down. "I know we'll have to tell the crew sometime, but I was hoping it might be, you know, 'our little secret' for a while." He looked up. "Plus it would be better to conserve your energy and wait until everyone's, gathered, like at dinner."

She smiled and glanced at the clock. It said 10:30. "Lunch is in a couple a hours, I'll wait 'till then."

He sighed melodramatically "A few hours of secrecy will have to be enough then," Kaylee giggled then said "I have to get back to Serenity. She needs me."

"Okay," he said "but be careful."

She smiled, "I will."

An hour and a half later, they both headed to lunch. Kaylee was exited to announce her pregnancy, but Simon was more nervous about the captain's reaction. He knew the captain had taken Zoë's declaration well, but a second so soon might not be the best. He sighed. Kaylee wanted to tell everybody, but Simon knew she especially wanted the captain to know. He hoped her faith was well placed.

Everyone sat down at the table. The meal had just begun when the captain said, "We got a job." While, Jayne and Zoë seemed exited Kaylee's face fell. Inara was the first to notice.

"What's wrong mei, mei?" She asked concernedly.

"Oh, nothing I guess, I just wanted to tell everybody and now we got a job and,"

The captain cut in "If you need to tell somthin' tell it"

Kaylee looked up and said "Captain, everybody, I'm pregnant."

Jayne grinned like he did when he talked about guns and whores. Zoë Just smiled "I'm not the only one now."

Inara, who was sitting right next to Kaylee, just hugged her tightly.

Mal turned to Simon, who had been watching the proceedings silently. "I conjure you're the father?" Simon nodded. "Congratulations." Simon smiled. He was glad the captain wasn't taking the news badly.

It had eight and a half months since Kaylee made the announcement, and she and River were sitting in Inara's shuttle having tea. River suddenly said, "They want to come out now."

Inara looked puzzled and Kaylee asked "Who?"

River rolled her eyes "You think there's only one but there are two and they'll come out in three days"

Kaylee turned to Inara, and Inara smiled. "She says that you'll give birth to twins in three days."

Kaylee gasped. "Twins?"

River smiled "Look more like each other than they do themselves and can read each other," River smiled. "Just like you got 'sept yours are not the same."

Inara went pale, and Kaylee asked, "Are you okay?"

Inara quickly regained her composer and nodded "Of course"

It came to pass just as River said it would. Three days later Malcolm and Jayne had left for a job. Zoë and Lillian were resting in Zoë's Quarters and Simon was preparing the infirmary in case Mal or Jayne was hurt.

Kaylee was with Serenity's engine when River approached her "You must come at once to see my brother."

Kaylee shook her head. "I gotta finish installin' this hydraulic pin first."

River looked annoyed, "No you must come with me right now."

Kaylee slotted the Pin into place and turned to face River "River," she began.

River interrupted her by practically screaming "Now!" Kaylee was tired and gave in. They walked to the infirmary together. When they got there they met Simon. River merely told him "They want to come out now."

Simon was trying to figure out what she meant when Kaylee let out a gasp of pain. Simon grabbed her and carried her the rest of the way to the table. River followed him.

The delivery took 12-hours. Inara held Kaylee's hand the whole time and river sat on the other bed and watched as Kaylee pushed. About 11 and a half hours into labor the first baby was born. Simon cleaned him up and turned to tell Kaylee it was a boy but just then she screamed as another contraction hit. Simon handed the baby to River and bent to check on Kaylee. He was surprised to see another head. He let forth a string of Chinese cruses.

Inara looked at him. "What's happening?" She asked, using all her training to keep the panic from her voice.

Simon took a deep breath and replied "twins."

Inara relaxed a little because she knew her friend was in no danger.

Once the second baby was born, Simon made sure to wrap him in a different colored blanket then the first. Kaylee was panting from the strain, but when simon handed her son to her she smiled with delight. Simon asked her "What should we call them?"

Kaylee was tired but she thought for a moment, "What were those earth that was musicians your parents made you and river listen to?"

Simon frowned. "you mean Mozart and Bach?"

Kaylee nodded "Exactly we'll call him," she indicated the first twin who was still in Rivers arms, "Mozart, and we can call you," She said, addressing the child in her own arms "Bach."

"Bach Lee because lee is your middle name."

River smiled down at Mozart "Then he will have to be Mozart James because James is your middle name Simon."

Simon looked down at Kaylee. She smiled tiredly and said "James is a nice name."

Simon smiled "Mozart James and Bach Lee they are."

Kaylee added "Tam don't forget their both Tams."


	4. Jelly Roll

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne and Kaylee; I am only borrowing them for this story.

Jelly Roll

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ They had stopped about a month after Kaylee had given birth for a supply run. Normally Kaylee, Jayne and Zoë would go into town and if it was a border moon free from feds Simon would go too, but this moon was crawling with feds and Zoë and Kaylee were both staying put with their children. This meant that only Jayne was left to get supplies. Except that this time, Mal would stock up their food supplies and refuel Serenity, while Jayne got the engine parts Kaylee needed and stocked up on Ammo.

With the ship fueled enough to get them to their next job, Mal procured all the food and other supplies they were low on and, laden with this burden, headed back to the ship. If he hadn't been so focused on getting back to the ship before him arms gave out, he might have noticed Saffron duck into a doorway as he walked by. He didn't stop when he came up the ramp into the cargo bay, but carried the food strait to the kitchen. Otherwise he might have noticed the small cardboard box.

After Jayne was aboard, and they'd closed the launch doors, and River had taken the ship into the air; that was when he noticed the box. It was the sound of the crying that first brought it to his attention. He was the only one in the cargo bay at the time.

The crying had sounded close and he'd traced the sound to the small box. Lying in the box was a baby wrapped in a blanket. Mal had picked the baby up and began rocking him back and forth.

He remembered the Lullaby his Mama used to sing when he was little,

_Hush little baby, don't you cry_

_You'll be bigger by and by,_

_But just like Jelly Roll_

_You'll never grow old_

_You'll be my little baby forever more._

He began to sing quietly to this baby and when he got to "Jelly Roll" the baby stopped crying and laughed. Mal looked down and said "Jelly Roll", again, this time just speaking. The baby laughed again. The captain smiled. "Now we know what ta call you," he murmured quietly to Jelly Roll, "but what are we going to do with you?"

He couldn't just kill the baby or leave him in the cargo bay, and their limited fuel made turning around out of the question. He thought for a minute then headed back to his quarters with the child. He had some diapers and things leftover from the several times he'd watched Lillian. There was another problem as well. Jelly Roll was clearly starving and was heartbreakingly thin.

As he unwrapped the blanket a note slipped out and fell on the floor. All it said was "he's yours Malcolm Reynolds." The note wasn't signed, but there was only one woman who it could have been. Malcolm sighed. He would get to the bottom of this as soon as he had the child sorted out.

As soon as Mal had Him cleaned up, Jelly Roll began to cry again. One look at him and Mal knew he was hungry. Mal tried saying his name, which had made him laugh before, but he only stopped crying for a heartbeat. Thinking quickly, Mal slipped one of his fingers into the boy's mouth. Jelly Roll stopped crying and contentedly sucked on Mal's Finger.

Mal thought about what to do. His gut told him to keep Jelly Roll a secret; at least for now, so he couldn't bring the baby out of this room. Thinking quickly he pulled a spare bullet out of his pocket and slowly switched it with his finger. He then careful lay the boy down on the bed and pulled the covers over him gently.

He whispered, "I'll be back soon," and headed toward the door. Jelly Roll whimpered, but didn't start crying. Mal climbed the ladder quickly. He closed the hatch and ran quickly to the kitchen. He took a deep breath and looked around. He took the opportunity while the Common area was empty to snag a baby bottle and hide it in the pocket of his coat.

He figured the most logical thing to feed Jelly Roll would be some class of packaged protein dissolved in hot water. Just as he was about to start preparing the bottle, Jayne walked into the kitchen. Thinking quickly, he took a mug out, as if he were making coffee. He then began to boil the water. He took out one of the plates and reached into the cabinet. He found what he was looking for; the plain tasteless protein globs.

To deceive Jayne, and Zoë, who had joined him with Lillian, he set out a plate like he was fixing them up for himself. He knew it wasn't very convincing. Jayne was the first to say anything "That's a pretty bland snack you're fixin' up"

Mal replied casually, "Well, I just felt like something bland tonight."

The water started boiling and he filled his mug. He added a spoon but no coffee granules. Zoë frowned "Aren't you going to add coffee to that Sir?"

Mal kept his voice light, "No just feel like water."

Jayne frowned "Why'd ya boil it then?"

Mal replied, "You ever felt how warm things, coffee, tea and the like, lift your soul?"

Jayne's frowned deepened "Uh, no?"

Mal shrugged and smiled, "well I guess you don't know what your missing then." He headed toward the door.

"Aren't you going to stay and eat that here, Sir?" Zoë asked.

"And listen to you two lecture me on what a bland ol' man I am?" Mal scoffed and with that he left the common area.

Jayne looked confused "What's gotten inta him?"

Zoë looked to the doorway he had left through. "He's up to something, I know it."

When Mal got back to his quarters, he was surprised to find River there, sitting on his bed and holding Jelly Roll.

He just stared at her, but she said, "I told him you were bringing food. He doesn't like to be left."

Mal nodded "I don't conjure he do." He knelt on the floor and set the plate and mug down. He poured the protein globs into the hot water and began to stir the mixture with one hand while he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle with the other. He used his teeth to screw the top off with one hand while he stirred.

River giggled. He glared at her as he dropped the top to the ground and stopped stirring the mug. She stopped giggling at once. He set the spoon on the plate and poured the now completely liquid contents of the mug into the bottle. He then screwed the top back on and stood up.

River Stood up and handed the baby to Mal. Mal took Jelly Roll in his left arm and held the bottle in his right hand. River made for the ladder but Mal said "River." She turned. He thought about what to tell her but jelly Roll started crying again. "Stay here," was all he ended up saying.

He rocked Jelly Roll and shushed him and gently said his name. When jelly Roll stopped crying, Mal carefully placed the bottle to his lips, saying, "I know it don't taste like much but it'll do you good." Jelly Roll seemed oblivious to the taste and was hastily gulping the mixture down.

Mal sat down on the bed carefully. River was dancing around the room. "Who else on the ship knows about Jelly Roll?"

River smiled. "Only Kaylee's two little boys," she said.

Mal nodded. "Don't tell anyone, dong-ma?"

River smiled "Lips sealed tighter than the tightest seal in the 'verse." With that she danced right up the ladder.

Mal turned his attention back to Jelly Roll. The boy had finished the whole bottle but was still sucking, eager for more. Mal removed the bottle gently from between his lips. "Ain't no more." He said quietly. He set the bottle aside and gently rocked Jelly Roll back and forth. The child began to drift off to sleep and Mal smiled.

Mal was thinking on what to do about telling his crew. The problem was solved when Inara started down the ladder into his quarters. She'd meant to ask him about disengaging her shuttle in space, heading for a planet they would be passing on their way to the next job, and being picked up by Serenity later.

She climbed down facing away from the bed, so she didn't see Jelly Roll at first. "I wanted to ask you about something…" she had started to say but the Captain shushed her. She turned to look at him and when she saw Jelly Roll, she gasped.

Mal answered the question she didn't ask in a low whisper so as to avoid waking the baby up "I found him in a cardboard box in the cargo bay after we took off." She nodded and looked speechless.

Being Inara she regained her composure quickly. "Who else knows?"

Mal answered "River and according to her Mozart and Bach."

Inara raised one eyebrow. "Were you planning on telling the rest of the crew?"

Mal nodded. "At breakfast tomorrow."

Inara nodded. She told him of her plan to leave before breakfast the next morning. He agreed to it. She made to leave. "Inara," Mal made her stop "If you tell any of the other crew members…"

Inara replied "Don't worry, I won't." and climbed up the ladder. Mal lay down and carefully positioned Jelly Roll by his side, trying not to wake him as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mal was nervous as he got himself and Jelly Roll cleaned up. He knew he should find something for the baby to wear and he looked in his closet. The only thing he could find that would work was a shirt of his.

He climbed the ladder with one hand cradling the baby in the crook of his right arm. He then made is way slowly and surely to the common room. Some of the crew were there and there was a kettle full of hot water. He poured some into a mug as he'd done the day before and added some plain protein globs. He fished the bottle out of his pocket and set it on the counter; he'd already removed the lid. He set about performing these tasks with as little flair as possible waiting for the whole crew to gather.

By the time he was feeding Jelly Roll, they had all come and were sitting around the table. He approached it from behind the counter. Jayne was the first to ask 'Where did he come from?" gesturing at the baby.

Mal began "I found him in a cardboard box in the cargo hold after we'd taken off from our supply run on Boreos. Couldn't just leave him to die. 'Sides, there was a note in the box to saying 'He's yours Malcolm Reynolds.'" Jelly Roll had finished his bottle. Mal carefully set it down on the table and sat down.

Kaylee was next to speak, " Whata ya gonna call him?"

Mal looked down at the child "I conjure I should call him Jelly Roll." As he said "Jelly Roll" the boy giggled.

"What kind of a name is that?' asked Simon.

"Jelly Roll Morton was an earth-that-was musician. My Mama," Mal paused. It was hard to think back on her, "Said he was a better piano player than any man in the 'verse," he finished quickly. " 'Sides, he seems to like it."

Jayne was busy poking Jelly Roll's nose and making him squeal with delight when Kaylee asked suddenly "Where's 'Nara?"

The Captain looked up " 'Nara left early this morning. Said she had a client to meet. We'll be picking her up in a few days."

Zoë looked at him "Does she know 'bout Jelly Roll?"

Mal nodded. "Found out last night when she came to ask me about goin' to meet her client."

Suddenly rivers voice came over the intercom. "He will stay."

Mal just smiled and looked down at Jelly Roll. He liked that idea.


	5. Zen and Silverfur

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne, Kaylee, and Badger; I am only borrowing them for this story. None of my knowledge of what it's like to be pregnant is firsthand, so I apologize if it seems unrealistic.

Zen and Silverfur

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 7 years before she came aboard Serenity, Inara Serra was an Academy student who, as a member of the second uppermost class, was allowed to leave for the whole summer, instead of just a week off in August to visit her family. Savoring her newfound freedom, she had decided to go to Persephone. She had always wanted to see the 'Verse and now was her chance before she entered a Training House.

She had arrived on Persephone's air docks with her trunk of clothes about midway through the day. The sun was hot and her trunk was heavy was she wended her way through the throng. She looked around. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. She had heard that Persephone was civilized and she supposed it was looking around it might be called that. Although the air docks looked like a refugee camp with people of all states of dress and all with luggage walking about, she could see serious infrastructure in the distance. Having no plan, she decided to make for it. She used every ounce of her training not to turn her nose up at the people milling all about. She kept a civil tongue in her head and politely refused passage about a hundred times as she made her way to her destination.

A voice suddenly said in her ear, "Your from the core ain't you?" She turned to see a young man grinning. "I can see in your eyes, the way you ain't used ta places," he gestured around, "like 'ere."

She had found the young man intriguing. Everyone else on the docks either cast their heads away or glared at her. He was just smiling at her goofily. She decided to try and seduce him, but in the end she had only let him seduce her. They parted in late August and despite what she had told herself, she let him sex her and in her years as a companion, she never had mat anyone who could do it better.

She hadn't told Tiger the full truth of her life. She didn't tell him where she went to school or what she was studying to become.

She had fist realized her pregnancy in mid-October. She managed to keep it secret from her mother when she went home for the harvest festival, and she continued to take all her classes even when she was in her third trimester late in the year. She was clearly showing when she graduated in late May and instead of going home and placing herself in a Training House right away as her mother would have wanted, she headed strait to Persephone.

She went into labor the evening of the day she arrived. The first child had been a girl, and Tiger had said, "She'll be called Silverfur, on accouta how elegant her mama is."

Inara had smiled and went to take the baby when she went into another contraction. Tiger's sister Proserpine, who was actually delivering the baby, had checked her and said, "It's gonna be twins."

After she had delivered the second baby, who was a boy, she had been exhausted but had said, "Let me name him." Tiger had risen on eyebrow and she said, "His name will be Zen." She had named him for the Buddhist traditions she had been brought up in.

Tiger had shrugged and said "Zen it is."

Inara had spent 2 months with Tiger, Proserpine and the Twins. After she recovered somewhat from the Delivery, she had helped them both out with odd jobs, but spent most of her time caring for her children. She had never been happier, but it couldn't last forever.

The sun had shone the afternoon a message from her mother had been delivered. Inara had read the massage and cried. Tiger had come home and seen her crying. He had read the message and angrily pushed her for the details of her past. When he found out she had been to the Academy, he'd kicked her out and refused to let her take the twins and she'd gone back, still raw with grief but hiding it, to the Training House and the rest of her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was late at night. The job had gone well and they had picked up Inara without too much trouble. Zoë had gone on the job for the first time since Lillian was born and had done well, sustaining only minor injuries that the doc took care of easily.

River was sleeping and Mal had the helm. Jelly Roll was asleep on the other chair because Mal didn't want to leave him alone in his quarters. The com beeped and Jelly Roll started crying Mal shushed him and gently rocked him back to half sleep before answering the hail.

The screen flicked to life and a woman's face appeared. She was wearing silk robes and gold jewelry and asked, "Are you the Captain Reynolds?"

He had replied "at you service."

She had smiled "Captain, if I understand correctly there is a companion named Inara Serra traveling aboard your ship."

He frowned, "Is that a problem?"

The woman raised one eyebrow at his protective tone, "I need to speak to her."

The captain leaned into the screen. "I don't know what time it is on your world, but on this ship its midnight, Inara is asleep, and I'd just as soon not wake her," he said trying to keep his voice even.

A coldness passed into the woman's eyes." Caption Reynolds. I hailed this ship on official guild business. If Inara refuses to talk to us I will have no choice but to revoke her license."

He gulped, She went on, "Furthermore, if anyone aboard you ship tries to interfere you will be seen as enemies of the guild, which has impressive clout with the alliance."

The Captain's eyes widened. He said nothing to the guild woman but switched the ships intercom system to only work in shuttle one. He then said ""Nara?"

In shuttle one Inara sighed sleepily. Mal's voice came again, louder this time "Inara!"

She groaned and called out "What?"

Mal looked at the screen. "There's a woman calling for you, saying she's got official guild business," he said

Inara sat up, "Put her through." She quickly threw on a robe, ran a brush through her hair and pulled the curtain off the screen in her shuttle. The face of the guild official crackled to life. Inara tried, despite her tiredness at being woken up at midnight, to compose herself as she took a seat on a cushion in front of the screen.

"Inara Serra," asked the woman, "are you aware of guild Regulation 23 sub-section B?"

Inara thought back to days at the Academy and later at he training house. She recited, "Under no circumstances must the child or children of a companion be allowed to stay with the father of said child or children"

The woman smiled. "Do the names Silverfur and Zen mean anything to you?" she asked.

Inara paled ever so slightly, but remained her composure as she replied, "Zen and his sister Silverfur were born before I was officially certified and are therefore not subject to Regulation 23 sub-section B."

The woman sighed, "We know that, but we need to keep our ties with the alliance strong. Their father was arrested and they need someone to dump the children with. Once they found out you were a companion, they contacted us about Regulation 23 Sub-section B.

We told them it was an internal matter and we would deal with you ourselves. We do not intend to punish you beyond a disciplinary caution precursor, provided you take legal guardianship of the children. If you refuse, we revoke your license and they will be sent to an alliance orphanage. It's your choice."

Inara breathed in sharply. "I need to discuss this with my captain. I assume you didn't tell him?"

The woman shook her head; "We left that up to you. You have 2 hours to respond. If you do not, we will assume refusal."

Inara replied "of course" and turned the screen off and redrew the curtain. She then headed to the bridge to talk to Mal.

Mal was sitting looking over the controls when Inara approached him. Without turning around, he asked her, "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

She sighed and scooped up Jelly Roll, being careful not to wake him. She then sat down next to Mal and laid the child in her lap.

He turned to her expectantly. She began, "About 7 years ago, I was in the Academy."

He nodded. He knew that she was young and that she had attended the Academy.

She continued "Academy tradition states that you can take the summer of your second to last year off from classes and you can use the time to do whatever you wish."

He nodded again. She went on "That summer, I went to Persephone. I met a young man there and found him intriguing. I was young and foolish and tired to seduce him; I ended up falling in love with him. Toward the end of the summer I let him take me, not as a client but as a lover."

His eyes widened as he tried to discern if she was lying to him. She went on, "by October of that year, I realized I was pregnant. I continued with my classes, as Tiger wanted me to, even though by graduation I was barley able to run. My mother wanted me to start at a Training House right away, but I left for Persephone instead. I gave birth the day I arrived."

She took a deep breath and he looked at her expectantly. She went on "I considered giving up my career as a companion to stay with Tiger on Persephone, but my mother sent me a message and he found out I had been to the Academy. He kicked me out of his house and insisted the twins stay."

He frowned. "You let him kick you out?"

She smiled sadly. "I was younger then, but I realized at that point that there was no going back. He was right; I was a companion, even though I wasn't licensed. I had lied to him by not telling him that and he was right o be mad."

He nodded. "So why are you telling me all this now?"

Closed her eyes for a second, then told him "Tiger was arrested by the Alliance recently. They want me to take the children."

He raised one eyebrow; she went on "Guild Regulation 23 Sub-section B states that no child or children of a companion is to be left with the father of said child or children under any circumstance."

He frowned "Why didn't they call you out on this before?"

She replied, "The reason is simple. Since I wasn't licensed with the guild at the time, the twins didn't fall under that regulation."

He looked at her. She added hastily "Of course things have changed now that they're involved with the alliance."

He asked her the obvious question, " You going to take them?"

A look of surprise flitted a cross her face for a split second but was then gone. "If you have no objections…" she let the thought trail.

He laughed " 'Course I don't."

She stood up, laying Jelly Roll gently back on the seat. "I will tell them that I will take them in then."

He turned his eye back to the helm and said, "You do that," as she swept back to her shuttle to contact the Guild representative.

The next morning at breakfast after breakfast, Inara confronted Mal, "When's the next time we'll be at Persephone?"

He frowned. "Badger's got a job for us soon as we finish this one."

Inara smiled slightly with relief "When will we get there?"

Mal shrugged " 'Bout 5 days from now."

Inara merely said "Good."

Mal's eyes narrowed "You meeting a client?"

Inara replied "No a sister."

Mal looked at her "I didn't know you had a sister."

Inara raised her eyebrows "She's not mine."

The job went smoothly and they arrived at Persephone five days later. Mal gathered the crew together in the cargo bay. "Me, Zoë and Jayne are going to go meet with Badger. Kaylee, Doctor, you're going to stay behind with Serenity."

Both Kaylee and Simon nodded.

The captain turned to River "make sure your ready to take off at a moments notice."

River smiled "To lift our wings to the sky with the slightest breeze" She pirouetted. "It will be done captain."

The captain nodded' "Good. Now, Due to a complication in Guild law, Inara has to either take responsibility for two long lost children or loose her license. Anyone object to them coming aboard speak now."

He looked around the circle of shocked faces. When nobody said any thing He said "Shiny. Let's go."

Jayne pushed the button to open the ramp, and Mal, Jayne and Zoë, headed off to Badger's "den".

Inara mean while headed out in the opposite direction. She wended her way through the docks to a neighborhood of tall brick buildings that were falling into disrepair. With a lump in her throat she made her way into one of the buildings, up the staircase and on the third door on the left on the fifth floor. Then she knocked.

She waited with baited breath. A woman's voice called out "Go away, you gorram feds!"

Inara frowned but said "Proserpine," She hesitated before continuing, " It's just me, there are no feds with me, but I need to talk to you."

"Inara?" said Proserpine, slightly disbelievingly.

Inara replied, "Yes, it's me."

The door opened just a crack and Proserpine put her eye to it and looked around. Clearly satisfied there were no feds, she opened the door, pulled Inara into the room, and shut the door behind her. She looked rather angry.

"Now," she said, hinting at repressed anger. "From what I can tell, you have a lot to do with their future, so why don't you tell me what you know" She gestured toward a boy and a girl, both about ten years old. The girl had Inara's thick black curls but smaller green eyes. The boy had Inara's big brown doe eyes but thinner lighter strait hair. Both had similar faces, Inara's high cheekbones and square chin on narrower faces. A pang went through Inara's heart when she saw them but she was careful not to let it show on her face.

She turned to Proserpine. "What I know is this. I was contacted by the companions' guild last night. They told me that after Tiger's arrest the feds found out I was Zen and Silverfur's mother."

The two children looked up at her with sudden interest Inara Continued " There is a guild regulation that states 'No child or children of a companion shall be left with the father of said child or children under any circumstances."

Proserpine's eyes widened in surprise, but Inara was eager to say her piece so she ignored them and continued, "Since I was not a licensed member of the guild at the time of Zen and Silverfur's birth, this regulation did not apply to them. I didn't challenge Tiger for their custody because I knew he'd never give them up."

Inara sighed. "Last night the Guild official told me that either I take custody of the twins and accept a reprimand or loose my license and let the twins be placed in Alliance orphanage."

Proserpine frowned. "What about me? Shouldn't I take custody?"

Inara frowned slightly. "I can't answer that. I only know what the Guild official told me."

Just then a knock came at the door "Federal Agent. Open up."

Proserpine and the twins both looked at Inara with terrified expressions. She tried to keep calm and said in a low voice "I'm handle them." All three of them just nodded, to terrified to speak.

Inara opened the door and smiled. The smile disarmed the agent. He looked Inara up and down. "I came to take custody of two children by order of the Alliance." He said.

She frowned "You mean Zen and Silverfur?"

He nodded and looked past her he saw them there. "Are you Inara Serra?"

She said, "I am, and I was under the impression that I was going to take custody of Zen and Silverfur."

The solider frowned. His orders had come from high up and he hadn't asked why but now that the mother of the children was here… still orders were orders. "I'm sorry Miss but I have my orders."

She raised an eyebrow, "And I have mine. I was ordered by the Guild to take custody of them."

The solider frowned. He was falling for the trap. She repeated fro the fourth time that day "Guild regulation 23 Sub-section B states that no child or children of a companion shall be left with the father of said child/children under any circumstances."

He narrowed his eyes, looked at her and said "Wouldn't you get kicked out of the guild for that?"

She smiled. "They were born before I became licensed. The regulation used to cover only children born while one was licensed by the guild, but the regulations recently expanded to any child born after one graduated the Academy if one later joined the Guild. Since I left them while the old regulation was still in place, the guild decided to be lenient with me and only offer a reprimand and not revoke my license."

The guard frowned. "Answer this though. How could you bear to leave you own children?"

She frowned slightly and began her story, "When they were born I had just graduated the Academy. I considered giving up my career path to become a companion and settling down with the twins and their father, until my own mother sent me a letter asking me to come place my self in a training house to complete my training.

"When he saw me crying, he read the letter and learned from it of my studying to be a companion. He was furious and kicked me out of his house where I had been staying. I tried to take the twins, who were still only babies then, but he wouldn't let me. Eventually, I gave up and left them with him.

"That's when I realized that the only thing I could do with my life was become a companion. I'd studied to long at the Academy, There was no other place for me."

She finished her story and the officer looked at her. "You'd better take custody of them now then," was all he said and he left.

Inara sat down with a tired sigh. She looked up at Proserpine. She looked relived that the fed was gone, and anxious at the fate of her niece and nephew. Silverfur was the first to break the silence by asking, "Was the story you told the fed the truth?" Inara thought about it for a moment. And nodded "It was true but I didn't tell him everything."

Silverfur nodded and smiled. Inara looked at her and her brother and asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

Zen looked up at Proserpine. "We'd both love to stay with you but it isn't safe for us here." Silverfur nodded in agreement.

Inara looked up at Proserpine. Proserpine sighed. "I suppose the best thing would be for you to take them off world. I'll miss them though."

With that both Zen and Silverfur came forward and hugged her goodbye. After about 10 seconds, Silverfur left Zen to comfort their aunt and began to pack up all of her and Zen's things into a large black rut-sack. When she had finished packing, she said her last goodbye to her aunt and she and Zen walked out the door.

Inara stood up to follow them out when Proserpine said, "Wait."

Inara turned back. Proserpine said, "He really did regret throwing you out you know. I thought you should know that."

Inara hugged Proserpine and whispered, "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Proserpine just nodded as tears leaked down her cheeks.

Inara, Zen and Silverfur didn't talk as they made their way down to the docks and to serenity, with one of the twins holding each of Inara's hands and Zen carrying the rut-sack that was bigger than his back.

When they reached the ship, Mal, Zoë and Jayne had just gotten back. They were all standing in the cargo bay when Inara and the twins had come up the ramp. After they were in, Jayne pushed the button to close the hatch, and the captain had called into the intercom system, "Take her up lil' Albatross."

The ship took off and the Captain turned to Inara and looked down at Zen and Silverfur. She said, "This is Zen," she indicated where he was, "and this is Silverfur," she indicated her other side. She said to the twins "This is our captain, Mal, this is Zoë, and this is Jayne."

Silverfur shook hand with all three of then but Zen only nodded politely. After the introductions, Inara took Zen and Silverfur to her shuttle. Zen took the pack off and they both sat down. Just then there was a knock at the door. Inara said, "Come in."

Kaylee poked her head around the door. Inara smiled and so did Silverfur and Zen. Kaylee slowly stepped inside the shuttle. Inara said "Kaylee this is Zen and Silverfur," she indicated each of then as she had before. Kaylee smiled "Nice to meet ya."

Suddenly river burst into the shuttle and she and Zen locked eyes. Inara smiled. "Zen, Silverfur, This is River."

Just then the doctor burst in saying "sorry Inara I just…" he stopped when he saw the twins. Inara introduced them "this is Zen and Silverfur, She turned to them, this is the doctor, Simon." He shook hands with Silverfur.

Suddenly River grabbed the doctor and Zen grabbed Silverfur, and they both hung on with their eyes closed and expressions of pain on their faces until they both laughed at the same time, each recognizing and excepting the other reader.


	6. Little Jane

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne, Kaylee, and all the "workers" of Heart Of Gold; I am only borrowing them for this story. Also I took so liberties with the names of the "workers" since I didn't know all of them, but I tried to do the best I could with what was in the episode.

Little Jane

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- About two months after Zen and Silverfur came aboard, the captain went looking for Jayne and found them sitting with him and River in the common area. Zen and river were holding hands. Zen had his other hand in Silverfur's and River had her other hand on Jayne's knee.

The captain cleared his throat and Jayne looked up. "Jayne, I got a wave coming in for you."

Jayne frowned "Who'd wanna talk to me?"

Mal decided against telling him that the wave was from the brothel Heart Of Gold, and said "I don't rightly know. Whoever she is she seems anxious."

Jayne frowned "She?"

Mal nodded "said her name was Helen."

Jayne paled "Couldn't you tell her I died or somtin' ?" he asked hopefully.

Mal rolled his eyes "Go talk to her."

Jayne scowled and stood up River gasped and let go of Zen's hand. She looked like someone who sat down only to find that someone pulled out their chair. Jayne looked down apologetically for one moment, then his scowl returned and he stormed of to the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Five years ago, Jayne and the rest of the crew had helped an old friend of Inara's, Nandi, with some trouble she'd had involving the baby of one of her girls and the angry father who happened to be one of the most powerful people on the moon.

Helen had been working there at the time and since Nandi offered Serenity's crew sex in payment, Jayne had ended up with Helen. She had also fought side by side in the ensuing battle.

She didn't know what it was but somehow she felt differently about Jayne than she did any other client. She'd chastised herself for being foolish, but she had kept his forgotten hat under her bed.

It had been about a month and a half since the shoot-out when Helen had realized she was pregnant. She had told Petaline, who had instructed her to keep working until the pregnancy made it impossible.

Nine months later Helen gave birth to a health baby girl. She named the baby Jane, spelled differently though, after her father.

Jane grew up in the brothel with Jonah as a big brother. She had her Mama and she had the other whores. She went to the prayer meetings Emma held every Sunday and prayed respectfully as her mother lit incense in front of their statue of Buddha every night. She slept with Jonah in a converted linens closet down stairs. She wore dresses her mother made from cast off hand-me-downs. She also wore a cross on a chain around her neck and a hemp bracelet with a miniature statue of Buddha and a yin-yang on her right wrist. She helped with the cooking and the laundry and stayed out of the way during business hours. And she was happy.

But Rance Burgess was not forgotten. He came from a wealthy and influential core family. When his brother Mallory, who was a member of parliament, found out, he had Alliance troops sent to Heart Of Gold. Those who resisted were arrested. So was Petaline.

With over half the whores in jail, those remaining were given a week to clear out of face arrest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Helen was the only whore Jayne had ever been with when he was sober. She was also the only woman besides Zoë he'd ever been in a fight with. He approached the com nervously and looked down a the screen. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

She looked up at him, pushing her feelings to one side. "Let me tell you a little story," she said. And with that she told him the story of what the alliance had done.

He frowned. "I don't see how we can do notin' to help. One hudan of a baron's one thing, the gorram feds are another."

She sighed sadly "I know that. I don't need your help fighting em' off, but I got a daughter. I figure she's yours."

Jayne's eyes widened in surprise, "You sure bout that?"

She laughed, "If you saw her you'd be sure to."

He frowned, "Whatda ya want me ta do?"

She looked at him imploringly "She don't deserve this and I ain't got no place to go and no way to care for her now we got kicked out. So I was thinking, you could take her. Please."

Jayne bit his lip. It seemed like a ridiculous idea but he had a soft spot for kids and for Helen so he said, "aright I'll do it. I'll come in a shuttle and take her back to Serenity."

Helen smiled "Thank you."

Jayne turned off the com and went to go find Mal. There was some convincing he needed to do. He found Mal in the common area giving jelly Roll a bottle. Jayne came up to him. "Mal I gotta ask you a favor."

Mal cocked his head and Jayne went on "Shuttle two ain't being used for anything is it?"

Mal shook his head "I don't know of any use of it. Why?"

Jayne gulped "I was kinda hoping I might borrow it for a spell."

Mal frowned "For what purpose?"

Jayne thought quickly "Helen called to ask me for a favor. I got her inta a speck a trouble so I figured I'd do it"

Mal, knowing exactly who Helen was could guess at this trouble, but he didn't say anything but "Okay, but if you get on scratch on her…"

Jayne grinned. "Thanks Captain." And headed for the shuttle. He launched right away. They were within reach of the moon by shuttle. He headed towards it with mild trepidation. He'd never met this daughter of his and she might hate him or something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After she had finished talking to Jayne, Helen walked into the main room where Jane was sitting on Fry's lap. She sighed. This was going to be hard for her daughter, but it was the best way. "Jane, come here a minute will you."

Jane got of Fry's lap and walked slowly over to her mother. Helens heart sank. Back in the days before the raid she would have bounded over. "Go pack up all your things."

Jane's eyes widened, "But Mama…"

"Now." Said Helen more forcefully.

Jane hung her head. "Yes Mama," and she sauntered off to pack.

Helen sighed and went into the main room. She sat down tiredly next to Fry, who raised one eyebrow and said, "He agreed?"

She nodded "Luckily."

Meanwhile, back in the small room she shared with Jonah, Jane pulled out the faded green backpack Lucy had given her another lifetime ago. She started with all the dresses her mother and Rose had made from her from old cloths old Shari's and her cape, a hand-me-down from Caroline. Then she added her hairbrush and the several old barrettes Belinda had let her have. Next she put in her jewelry; some pieces were old ones of Shari's and some were hand-me-downs from other girls. Fry had made some of the woven bracelets for her, like he made the one on her wrist. A precious few pieces were old ones of Nandi's from before she was born.

Then she added the needle and thread Rose had given to her when she'd taught her to sew and the old bible of Emma's along with her statue of Buddha and incense burner where her mother had lit an incense stick every night when she tucked Jane in. She added the package of incense and the matches that her mother thought were hidden. She then packed the smooth stones Ricky had gathered for her over the years and the three hunks of crystal from the decanter that Jonah had broken.

She broke down sobbing for all the lost souls dragged off by the Alliance. Her mother came in came in and sat beside her and hugged her. When she had calmed down enough, her mother asked, "Are you done packing?"

Jane nodded, "almost" and reached up to the wall to pry loose a board. Behind the board was a cubbyhole of her most prized possessions.

First she pulled out the book "A History Of Earth-that-was" inside were several preserved cactus blossoms that Jonah had brought her. Second was a knife her mother had given her. Third were a pack of playing cards Fry had bought her in town whenshe'd been sick. Fourth was a small bottle of jasmine oil. Fifth was a small gold bowl for tea. Both from the brothel's day-to-day operations. Sixth was the headband her mother had bought her for her last birthday, the only store bought piece of clothing she had. She nestled it in her hair. Her seventh and final treasure was a pendant of Nandi's, a silver elephant on top of a ball of amber. She slung this around her neck. She placed the tea bowl and the jasmine oil in her bag along with the pack of cards.

Then she turned to her mother. "Just one more thing." She took the knife and cut a lock of her mother's hair, which she placed in the book. She then put the book and the knife in her bag.

Helen looked at her, her face choking back emotions, and asked, "ready?"

Jane nodded wordlessly. Helen took her daughter's hand and led her out into the main room. Fry and Rose were both sitting on the couch, resting. Jane ran up to them. She hugged Rose first then she did the same for Fry, allowing their lips to brush briefly before she returned to her mother's side. The two headed silently outside past the sad and empty looking clothesline, to where Jayne's shuttle was just touching down.

Helen walked forward to greet Jayne and told Jane to stand back. When he got out of the shuttle she hugged him. He pushed her away, more from shock than anything else, and looked around. He saw Jane standing there and asked Helen "That her?"

Helen just nodded mutely. He looked at the ground. "Listen, I'm sorry for…Well I'm just sorry."

Helen smiled sadly "Don't be. Just let me say goodbye."

He nodded and watched as Helen turned back to her daughter. Helen knelt as they hugged tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Helen then gave Jane a little push toward her father and headed back toward the brothel. Jane looked after her for one long moment before brushing the tears from her eyes and turning back to face her father.

She walked forward slowly. He looked down at her. Helen was right; he could tell she was his daughter just by looking at her. He struggled to think of what he should say to her. She broke the silence first by saying "You're my da, ain't you?"

He nodded, "You gonna get in?" gesturing toward the shuttle.

She nodded "don't look to have much choice," and stepped into the shuttle.

Jayne shut the door and took the pilots seat. Jane sat down on the floor next to him. He said, "Hold on ta somthin'" and she grabbed the base of his chair. They took off.

When she noticed he had relaxed in the intensity of his flying she remarked, "I've never been on a ship before."

He grinned "Serenity's one a the best ships there is."

She glanced around. The shuttle seemed barren and bleak, but she didn't say anything.

They sat in the shuttle in silence and Jane drifted off to sleep. She awoke a few minutes later to Jayne saying "Serenity this is shuttle two here. Can I dock?"

Jane realized that this wasn't serenity. She was onboard a shuttle. Not that she would know the difference.

Zoë's voice crackled over the intercom "Jayne is that you?"

Jayne replied "Uh yeah?"

Zoë angrily asked "Why the hell are you in the shuttle?"

Jayne sounded defensive as he said, "Mal said I could borrow it."

Just then Mal walked onto the bridge. His voice came over the intercom "I said you could borrow what?"

Jayne answered "The second shuttle, captn' ."

Back on the bridge Mal nodded "That I did."

Jayne scowled "so am I cleared for gorram docking?"

Zoë said, "Shuttle two cleared for docking."

Jane watched in amazement as part of the bigger ship opened up to let their shuttle fit neatly into the side.

Jayne turned to his daughter. And told her, "I got get some things sorted out with the captain. Just sit tight here 'kay?"

She nodded and watched as he opened the door to the shuttle and stepped out onto the ship.

As soon as Jayne had shut the shuttle door, he came face to face with the captain, who was glaring at him. The captain began, "Now I'm no fool. I know that wave came from Heart Of Gold, and I want to know exactly what went down on that moon."

Jayne looked at the captain before blurting out "The Alliance attacked the place and arrested half the whores."

Mal paled. "What favor did you promise Helen then?"

Jayne shrugged "She hada daughter, who she said didn't deserve getting in alliance trouble causea where she's born."

Mal raised his eyebrow. "And the trouble you got his Helen into?"

Jayne looked down, and said, "well I'm sorta kinda the father of her child,"

Mal snorted "And what's become of this child."

Jayne gulped "She's in the shuttle, Captn'."

Mal went to wrench open the door but Jayne grabbed his had, Mal turned to glare at him and Jayne looked away saying "Just don't take it out on the girl."

The faintest hint of a smile flitted across Mal's face but hen it was gone and her merely nodded. He wrenched open the shuttle door and bent down to the young girl. "I'm Captain Reynolds of Serenity. What's your name?"

Jane looked up at him wide eyed "I, I, I'm Jane sir, Jane Cobb."

He smiled "That's nice. Right Little Jane, I'm going to have Zoë bring you some class of mattress You settle yourself in here and try to get some sleep while I have a little chat with your pa here, dong-ma."

Jane nodded, "yes sir."

The captain and Jayne quickly left the shuttle. Zoë was standing near by. The captain turned to her. "I need you to find some class of mattress and bring it to the shuttle."

Zoë frowned "Captain?"

Mal was in no mood to be argued with "You heard me go!"

Zoë nodded "yes sir." And she left to go find a spare mattress.

The captain looked at Jayne. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Jayne bit his lip, "Well I couldn't just leave her there."

Mal rolled his eye. "You can't justify taking her aboard just cause she ain't got no other place to go."

Jayne scowled, "That's how you told us it was with Jelly Roll."

Mal bit his lip "That was different. He was already onboard when I found him."

Jayne retorted "Well, she's on the ship now."

Mal nodded in agreement "I ain't gonna kick her off."

Jayne coked his head and the captain continued, "But you'd better be a good father."

Jayne nodded, "I will captain"

Mal sighed and turned around.

Jayne headed for the shuttle. When he opened the door he found Jane bent in prayer by the statue of Buddha she'd taken from her bag. When he entered she stood up and faced him. "The captain wasn't too mad was he."

Jayne shook his head, "nah"

She smiled "Good. I wouldn't want any harm to come to you on accounta me."

He nodded. Just then the door slowly opened and River wanderted in and said "The little pebble is just like her father.

Jane raised an eyebrow and Jayne explained to her "This is river. She can see into people's minds. Sometimes she talks weird, but she don't mean no harm."

Jane nodded and extended a hand which River smiled and shook.


	7. Symbol

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne and Kaylee; I am only borrowing them for this story. None of my knowledge of what it's like to be pregnant is firsthand, so I apologize if it seems unrealistic.

Symbol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River had been feeling better since Miranda. She was still far from normal, but she was calmer lately. She was also closer to Mal since he had taught her to fly and she was also closer to Jayne because focusing on his thoughts helped block the rest of the crew's thoughts She was thinking of them defiantly now. She was, after all, 18.

It was one week after Little Jane, as everyone now called her, had come aboard and River was sitting the bed in the infirmary with Simon. She smiled and murmured, "My baby."

Simon looked up at her. "What was that, Mei Mei?"

River smiled "I will tell at dinner, brother boob." And she flounced out of the infirmary. He just looked after her and sighed.

Dinner that night had started out normally enough. It had been Kaylee's turn to cook and she had prepared a protein and vegetable stir-fry that was actually pretty good. River waited for the conversation to lull for dramatic effect then stood up on her chair, towering over the rest of them.

"Pregnant!" she proudly announced.

The captain looked up at her "Who's pregnant?" as if he already didn't have a sinking suspicion. He had to be sure.

River giggled "Me!"

The table entered into stunned silence. I was Simon who spoke first. "Mei mei, that's impossible."

River stuck her tongue out at Simon. "The doctor thinks that River is just a girl, but she is a woman now,"

Zoë raised her eyebrows, "There's more to being a woman then that."

The doctor glared at her. Zoë looked back coolly and said, "Just putting two and two together, doc. Her saying she's pregnant and talking 'bout womanhood."

Jayne was looking guiltily at his plate. River looked around the table " The pride is not pleased at the news of a new cub?"

Kaylee spoke up and said "Course we're pleased, it just we're surprised is all."

Little Jane nodded, "it's real shiny you're gonna have a kid."

River smiled a little at that. Mal interjected "Congratulations lil' albatross, now would you mind sitting down."

River sat down and grinned. Simon said, "Will you at least let me do a blood test to confirm…"

"You sayin' she's lyin' doc?" growled Jayne.

Simon sighed exasperatedly and River piped up "Brother Doctor can run tests," She glared at him "But not deoxyribonucleic acid test."

The captain nodded. "So run you're tests doc, just not the dioxi-nucly acid thing test."

Simon groaned internally, "Deoxyribonucleic acid?"

"That's it," agreed the captain, he paused, "What exactly is this deoxy-whatever acid stuff?"

Simon sighed, knowing the captain would not like this "Deoxyribonucleic acid. DNA."

"Oh," was all Mal could say. He been hoping River would allow them to determine who the father was. "Well, If lil' Albatross don't want DNA tests, then they can't be done." He knew it paid to keep River happy.

River smiled, and went up and kissed the captain on the cheek. The captain smiled and blushed a little as she went back to her seat.

Simon noticing this turned to River and said in a lower then usual voice, "River, I don't know about your…womanly activities, but do you have any idea who the father might be."

River giggled and looked at Inara, "don't kiss and tell," she said smugly.

Simon just sighed. As soon as River finished her food, her said, "Excuse us," and headed for the med-lab.

As soon as they were out of the dinning room, Inara, Zoë, and Kaylee turned to glare at Mal and Jayne.

They both began babbling defensively at once:

"I was wounded, layin' with no shirt…"

"It was hot and I didn't have no covers…"

"She ripped her shirt and…"

"She came in quick and…"

"Half a minute later her skirt…"

"She didn't have no shorts…"

"Was off and she started rubbing…"

"Her girl parts was just dangling…"

"My chest but then she went lower…"

"There and she started fiddling with…"

"I tried to talk sense inta her but…"

"It. I looked the other way but…"

"While I was doing that she got my pants…"

"Then she startled my chest so I could feel…"

"Off and said, 'don't you love me?' and…"

"It and said "You know I'm a woman' and…"

"I couldn't say no 'cause she's my lil' albatross…"

"She dangled her breasts and it was hard to argue…"

Inara rolled her eyes and Zoë raised one eyebrow, but it was Kaylee's giggle that stopped them talking over each other. Kaylee smiled "I never knew River was so…"

"Promiscuous?" Inara filled in gently.

Kaylee nodded, "Exactly."

Zoë frowned. "Seems to me that it don't matter, since River won't acknowledge either of you as possible fathers."

"Maybe," interjected Little Jane, startling everyone at the table, "The child will look a lot like one a you and then we'll know who the father is."

Kaylee nodded, "Or maybe she'll let Simon do DNA tests later, or maybe tell us who's the father."

Zen interjected, "She doesn't know herself and she doesn't want to. That's why she won't let Simon perform the analysis."

Silverfur added, "It really doesn't matter all that much. The child will have plenty of masculine influence, growing up on this ship, without knowing who their father is."

Just then Simon and River came back to the dinning area. "Well?" said Jayne.

Simon sighed. "She really is pregnant." Jayne snorted smugly.

Dinner broke up shortly after that and the crew drifted away to their various tasks. The captain took the bridge and River walked slowly to her quarters to rest. Simon called after her, "Be careful", as he made his way to the infirmary to do one last check that everything was secure.

She scrunched up her face and said, "Boob. I will be good to my baby."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She repeated that phrase hundreds of times throughout her pregnancy, mostly when people told her to be careful. And she was. She ate at every meal, even if she didn't like the food. She bought some vitamin supplements specially designed for pregnant women and took them almost every day, and only partially due to Simons nagging. As she got bigger she was careful not to sleep on her stomach; or fall on her stomach. She insisted on being on the bridge though. She found it hard to sleep all day and they needed her for quick getaways from heists once they inevitably went wrong.

I had been almost 9 months since that fateful dinner, and they were 2 days away from Persephone with some cargo Badger had asked them to pick up. River, who had been very quiet the past few days came over the intercom. "Captain to the bridge, Captain to the bridge."

Being a good captain, Mal, who was cleaning his guns in the dinning area, came running. River saw him and said "please, I need you to take the bridge for a while."

The captain was a bit annoyed, but she gave him her puppy dog eyes ad he finally grumbled, "Okay."

She left the bridge and headed to the infirmary. Simon wasn't there so she headed to the common area. Zoë and Jayne were playing cards. "Where's Simon?" she asked them.

Zoë frowned, "I don't know."

Jayne grinned, "He's in Kaylee's bunk."

"Please, I need him to be here, Its starting and I need him to be here." She moaned. This was not going according to plan.

Zoë figured out what was going on immediately. She turned to Jayne, "Go get the doctor."

Jayne grumbled, "I don't wanna interrupt him or nothin'"

Zoë glared at Jayne "I don't care if you have to pull him off Kaylee and drag him here at gunpoint. Just go get him."

Jayne looked like he was going to protest for a minute, but ended up not saying anything and storming off to Kaylee's bunk.

Zoë grabbed River and half carried her to the infirmary as the contractions began. She got her set up on the bed and pulled her boots and shorts off before covering her with a sheet.

Jayne got to Kaylee's bunk and barged in. Kaylee was lying on the bed on her back and Simon was standing over her massaging her feet. He looked up at Jayne angrily before Jayne said, "We got some class a medical emergency going on."

The doctor reached for his red case. "You could have knocked. Could you be more specific?"

"Think it's somthin' ta do with River. She came asking for you all normal like then Zoë said go get you if had ta drag you offa Kaylee a gunpoint."

The doctor suddenly paled, grabbed his med-kit and sprinted up the ladder. He knew River was going into labor and he had to get there ASAP. Kaylee knew too and she held out her hand for Jayne to help her and followed Simon up the ladder. Jayne was close behind as she made her way to the infirmary.

When the doctor got there, Zoë was standing over River, stroking her hand. The doctor quickly found some painkiller and injected it into River's neck to ease the discomfort. Jayne stayed by the window. Inara and Silverfur joined him as Zen and little Jane stood by River along with Kaylee and Zoë.

It was a fairly long labor of 11 hours as river pushed and pushed. Finally the baby was born and Simon said, "It's a boy."

The others smiled. "What are you going to call him?" asked Kaylee.

River smiled "Symbol, Symbol Gabriel River."

"Mei, Mei… " began Simon, but Little Jane cut him off.

"I think that's a great name," she said.

Zen quietly slipped out to talk to Inara who left the window, as did Jayne.

She went to the bridge and walked up behind the captain. "Symbol Gabriel River." He looked up at her and she smiled "that's the new addition to our ship."

He nodded and looked out into the black. "Shiny," he murmured.


	8. Tabbina

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne and Kaylee; I am only borrowing them for this story. None of my knowledge of what it's like to be pregnant is firsthand, so I apologize if it seems unrealistic.

Tabbina

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- About a week before River gave birth, the captain was sitting in his bunk with Jelly Roll. Jelly Roll would say "Mal" and Mal would say "Jelly Roll". It was a repetitive game, but Jelly Roll never tired of it and Mal thought of the child as his son and wanted to keep him happy.

Kaylee walked in the middle of this game and Jelly Roll called "Kayee" joyfully when he saw her climbing down the ladder. She smiled and Mal frowned. She looked at Mal, "I got a confession to make captain." The captain stood up and leaned over jelly Roll for a minute. He slowly stroked the child's face and said gently "This'll only take a minute." He walked the few steps to where Kaylee was standing by the foot of the ladder. She looked sad and he asked her concertedly, "What's up, Kaylee?"

She looked at him. "Simon says you'll be angry but a gotta 'fess up."

"Kaylee what did you do?" He asked in a low yet discernibly angry voice.

Kaylee gulped "I got pregnant, with our third child."

The captain almost laughed with relief, "Kaylee, I ain't mad." Kaylee looked up and he continued, "Why'd you think I'd be mad?"

Kaylee smiled "Then you're glad?"

Mal smiled "Course I'm glad." He bent down and kissed Kaylee's stomach.

Kaylee looked guilty, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He frowned slightly "How far along?"

Kaylee bit her lip. "Three months."

He looked shocked "Well, congratulations, and tell that husband of yours he's an idiot.

Kaylee giggled and headed up the ladder saying "I'll tell him, and I'll tell everybody at dinner."

That night at dinner, everyone gathered around the table as usual. Kaylee hung back to talk to Simon. "The captain said you're an idiot." Simon looked confused. She giggled "I 'fessed up to him." The look of confusion persisted on the doctor's face. Kaylee rolled her eyes. "'Bout…you know," she gestured toward her stomach.

Simon's eyes widened in understanding. He looked at her, "The captain wasn't mad?"

Kaylee shook her head "course not." And she pulled him to a seat at the table.

Mal had cooked that night and had made some sort of soup. Everyone had taken a bowl full and was just digging their spoons in when Kaylee cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her expectantly. She smiled "Sorry it took me so long to announce after I found out but I'm pregnant with a third child."

The captain just smiled. So did Zoë and Jayne. River smiled and said "A companion for my child," stroking her well rounded womb.

Little Jane piped up "Congratulations."

Kaylee just smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaylee had insisted on working on the engine throughout her entire pregnancy, despite Simons objections, claiming, "Serenity still needs me, even if I gotta baby in me."

He had conceded, allowing her to work in the engine room despite the inherent danger. Jayne was there on days when he didn't have jobs too, just watching over Kaylee, in case she should fall. Little Jane came in sometimes to check on them, but mostly she stayed with River. Simon came in to check on Kaylee when he could but between patching up Mal, Jayne, and Zoë from jobs and tending to River and Symbol he really didn't have much free time. Mal stayed on the bridge most of the time, but only because he needed to fly the ship with River out.

It had been about half a year since Kaylee had come into Mal's Quarters to confess. She was trying to reach a part of Serenity's engine, but was having trouble due to her rounding womb.

Little Jane slunk into the engine room quietly. The captain and her father and Zoë had a job and Simon was prepping the infirmary, so Kaylee was alone. River had begged her and begged her to bring Kaylee to the infirmary and she finally gave in. She walked up to Kaylee and pulled on the hem of her dress lightly to get her attention. Kaylee had stopped wearing her normal overalls since they had stopped fitting about two months ago. Kaylee looked down.

Little Jane took a deep breath before saying, "River sent me to tell you to come to the infirmary." Kaylee frowned then let out a gasp of pain. Little Jane grabbed her hand and tried to think what to do. "Come on."

They set out toward the infirmary. Kaylee could barley walk and mostly leaned on Little Jane who was too small to really support her weight. It felt like an eternity before they even got close.

Eventually, when they were almost there, Kaylee simply collapsed on the ground. Little Jane, who was running out of options, hollered "Doctor!" at the top of her lungs. Simon came running and found Kaylee on the ground. Quickly, he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the infirmary bed.

Little Jane ran off to comfort Lillian, who had started crying. Once Lillian had calmed down she ran to get Silverfur and together they ran back to hold Kaylee's hands since Inara had booked several clients and Zoë was out on a job and River was busy with her own baby.

It took eight hours and they were by her side the entire time. The ship had taken off, and everyone had come back aboard. Zoë and Inara had come to stand by her side as well. Jayne was sitting by the window to the Infirmary as well.

The baby final came and Simon smiled and said, "It's a girl."

Kaylee smiled "Tabbina."

Simon frowned, "What?"

"That's her name. Tabbina Ivana Tam." Kaylee repeated.

The doctor was a little surprised but Inara said "That's a lovely name," and it was sealed. The doctor smiled at his newborn daughter.


	9. Epilogue

Joss Whedon fully owns Simon, Mal, Inara, Zoë, River, Jayne and Kaylee, as well as Serenity herself; I am only borrowing them for this story.

Epilogue (Six or so years after the Miranda incident.)

The dinning area milled with people. Kaylee was at the stove cooking up some reasonably good smelling concoction of canned goods and protein. Mozart and Bach mentally shared their laughter as they dragged Tabbina around the behind the counter, until their mother yelled at them to stop. They did, and slipped off to their seats while Kaylee scooped up the sobbing toddler and held her to her breast while she stirred the food.

Lillian and Jelly Roll were tickling Symbol trying to get him to tell them to stop. He hardly ever talked, except at mealtimes and it was great fun for them to try to push hi to. They were the only people he actually talked to, except at the table, because a good chunk of the people on the ship were telepaths.

"Stop," he finally said and they obliged, sticking out their tongues in unison before running off and leaving only Symbol and the waves of amusement from River, who had put the ship on auto pilot and come down from the bridge. He patiently waited for her as they ran off to the other end of the dinning area where they pulled out Zoë's chair.

The doctor was helping her as she was still limping from a bullet wound sustained during their last job. They took their places on either side of her as the doctor tucked her chair in. Jelly Roll spoke first, "So? How's your leg Zoë?"

Zoë raised her eyebrows, "better, but still not up to scratch."

Lillian piped in from her other side, "Hi mama."

Zoë smiled and kissed her cheek, "Hi baby."

Meanwhile the doctor went down and took his place at the tail of the table as both Jayne and Little Jane came up from the cargo bay, both sweating intensely. Little Jane sat down quickly next to Lillian, who asked, "Brutal workout?"

Little Jane raised one eyebrow, "I wouldn't say brutal, per say."

Lillian frowned, "Why do you work out so much?"

Little Jane smiled, " 'Cause I'm wanna be the best fighter in the 'verse," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "then I can kick my da's pigu." Lillian giggled quietly.

River came in and Symbol, who had been waiting for her, followed her to her chair. He reached out in his mind for Zen and asked him mentally, "_When are going to get here_?"

Zen's reply was "_Now,_" Just as he and Silverfur walked in together. Inara quickly followed, as graceful as ever. She took the seat at the edge of the table and they sat next to her with Symbol on Zen's other side.

Kaylee set the pan down on the table. "Looks delicious, " said Mal, taking his place at the head of the table between Inara and Jelly Roll. The table hadn't been nearly large enough to accommodate 16 people, until Jayne had taken it upon himself to saw the table in half and add a piece of wood the same width between the two halves throwing in a few extra legs for support.

Kaylee smiled and sat down next to Simon and across from the twins with Tabbina on her lap.

And everyone passed the large pan of food around and filled their plates while they talked and laughed and enjoyed themselves.


End file.
